


shanks is a terrible roommate and here's why

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, Silly, Whitey the cockatoo (OC), tagged as gen because there's no romance but like they're Established, we keep naming pets after canon characters before we know they exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Shanks teaches Marco's bird some new words.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: the op verse in which everyone has pets





	shanks is a terrible roommate and here's why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bajillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/gifts).



> this idea came about in an RP where shanks and marco are like a side pairing and i just wanted to share it with the world

Whitey was a beautiful cockatoo with a friendly attitude and a strong motivation to learn. Training a bird wasn’t an easy task, but when Marco had the time, he tried to teach him new words. When Shanks moved in, and had a lot _more_ free time, he liked to do the same.

Only Marco didn’t know about that.

It was only when he came home from work early one day that he caught his partner in the act. Shanks was sitting by Whitey’s cage, feeding him a piece of fruit, all while chanting his word of choice:

“Pussy. Pussy. Pussy.”


End file.
